


summer

by ccoli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccoli/pseuds/ccoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Changed title.
> 
> Law has a thing for freckles.

He remembers freckles, and he has to sit down because the thought alone is so overwhelming that he can’t keep himself on his feet. 

Pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, Law forces himself to take deep breaths.  
Breathe in, exhale. He repeats that for a good two minutes, trying to keep himself breathing and _alive._

He inhales. He remembers seeing the other with someone else for the first time, and how it had hurt him right to the very core of his being. The betrayal and fear had blinded him for a few horrifying moments before he decided to be the better man and leave. He exhales.

He inhales. He thinks about his love, lying in another man’s arms, grinning that lopsided grin and laughing; he thinks about dark hair falling over his eyes and tucking it behind the other’s ear; he thinks about kissing the freckles he’s always adored so much. He thinks about how he won’t be able to do any of these things anymore— he lost him. It’s over. He exhales.

He inhales. The other deserved to be happy. The other was going to be happy, now. The other was finally going to be happy, he was going to be happy with his new partner, they are basically made for each other; he forces himself to smile and _be happy for them;_ if the other man had found what Law has found in him, he was glad. _If you love someone let them go,_ he thinks, and laughs; this was horrible and cheesy and the other would’ve made fun of him for even thinking this. He exhales.

He inhales. It hurts. It stings in his eyes and in his chest when he thinks that the other did not feel the same way about _him._ It hurts when he realises that he could not make the other as happy as he made him. He’s always feared that he wasn’t good enough, he’s always known, deep down, that no one could tame the reincarnation of _fire_ this easily. It hurts when he exhales, but he forces himself to go on.

He inhales. He thinks, the other’s going to be happy, now, _finally,_ and if that was with another man he will let him be. He exhales and rubs his hands over his wet cheeks.  
He was going to be the better man; just this once he wants to prove himself worthy of the other’s friendship.

\--

Days, weeks later, when the sword pierces through his heart, the feeling is familiar. 

He inhales. He thinks of freckles and kisses and empty words, false promises of love whispered against his skin. He closes his eyes and remembers sharp, kind, beautiful eyes and a soft smile. 

He thinks about how nice it would be to see that one last time.

The sword twists, and he exhales.

It's over.


End file.
